


morning musings

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Starmora Week 2020 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Starmora Week 2020, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: It's not that it's a new look, not really. Variations upon one, maybe. One that's so familiar it curls in on the edge of her chest, clutching, a warmth that's so achingly sweet it makes her jaw hurt.This one is tempered, though. Settled.He is already looking at her when she wakes,gazing,in a way that has her warring between ducking her head to hide her face and stretching out to bask in his attention.“What is that look for?”
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Starmora Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	morning musings

**Author's Note:**

> Starmora Week Day 1: Morning / Starlight

It's not that it's a new look, not really. Variations upon one, maybe. One that's so familiar it curls in on the edge of her chest, clutching, a warmth that's so achingly sweet it makes her jaw hurt.

This one is tempered, though. Settled.

He is already looking at her when she wakes, _gazing,_ in a way that has her warring between ducking her head to hide her face and stretching out to bask in his attention.

“What is that look for?” She asks. Her shoulders come up as a sleepy smile spreads across her face that isn't shy at all.

Peter doesn't seem to mind being caught out, a lightness in his frame that he wears well.

There's a lazy peace in his eyes that makes her want to tug on his morning musings till they tumble past his lips.

“I've never had this before.” Peter reaches out, dreamily fiddling with her hair. He gives her a silly, punch drunk smile to go with it. Love drunk.

She hums, relaxing into the easy affection. “Had what?” Gamora prompts, nudging him when he doesn't continue. If she also curls into him just the slightest bit more, that's her business.

Peter shrugs, not self conscious but close to it. Happy, her mind supplies.

“I 'unno, just waking up next to someone-”

Gamora snorts, “That's because you always snuck out before dawn.”

Peter gasps, eyes wide in what might be offense were she not her and he not him. “Hey! I wasn't done!” He is so  _whiny._

It's no trouble at all to fall into the well worn rhythm of their teasing back-and-forth.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” she says, not sorry at all. “Do go on. Wouldn't wanna miss _the_ Peter Quill waxing poetic this early in the morning.”

His gasp is even more dramatic this time, if possible. “You are  _mean_ in the mornings!” The accusation is filled with laughter.

Gamora rolls on top of him, a predatory smirk as she leans in close. “I'm mean  _all the time._ ”

It's still new between them. This closeness even more so.

But it's filled with familiar looks and touches that feel right, this intimacy of being loved and known before the start, of sliding into place and knowing that you're home.

Gamora has never had mornings like this either. Mornings with laughter and teasing, warmth and affection.

Feeling light as air. It's a good way to wake up.

She's looking forward to getting used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> some lines that I wrote for this day's prompts that I still like but ultimately did not result in fills:
> 
> _She was born in the starlight; of this you're certain._
> 
> _Starlight spills through the window like fractured hymnals, glimpses of divinity shattered over her skin._


End file.
